


Favors - James Potter X Reader

by Bells83234



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells83234/pseuds/Bells83234
Summary: What do you do when you fall for the most infuriating boy in the whole school? Give in I guess...





	Favors - James Potter X Reader

James Potter.

The manipulative, big-headed, misogynistic jerk.

There was no other way to describe him.

And yet here he was laughing light-heartedly, carrying my bag - for no reason at all - being, dare I say, bearable.

It was so completely baffling considering just seconds ago in Potions he was boasting about being the smartest in class, causing havoc for attention, flirting with any girl that looked his way and definitely not paying any attention to me. But here he is, smiling at me kindly, with eyes that look innocent and open, so unlike him, and all I can think, and all I say is, "What do you want?".

"Ugh, okay fine, so, I would play the whole, 'nothing, I'm super innocent' act, but this genuinely is important and quite urgent.".

Gotcha.

"Give me my bag back James,"

"Why? Am I not doing a good enough job carrying it for your liking?" He teased, changing grip so he was holding it as if it were an infant child.

"You're only doing it because you want something, and I'd like to have my bag back so you can't use it as a bribe to force me into doing something I already know I don't want to" I said, already snatching it back and walking a little faster trying to lose him.

"Lizbeth, wait, please." I stopped in my tracks only because I'm pretty sure the 'p' word has never before passed through James Fleamont Potter's lips.

He seemed genuinely surprised that I'd stopped but took the chance while he had it to catch up to me, pleading eyes and pouting lip already in place. If he was to go any farther he'd be kneeling at my feet, begging. It must be bad.

"I'm already regretting stopping, so wipe that look off your face and get to the point Potter."

"You're no fun you know, I made a whole speech and everything!" He said, his usual cheeky grin already back in place and I can't deny it made me want to smile too."So the guys and I had this great idea for a prank on Snivellus" He began, already sounding extremely business-like and serious.

"Let me stop you right there. I'm not going to help you prank an innocent person just so you can feel superior and continue bullying Severus. It's not right James, you can't treat people like thi-"

"Beth, just shut up and listen okay?" I was shocked into silence by the sudden change in his voice and the new nickname... and how much I liked it, he needs to stop being so damn surprising - I never run out of things to say. He seemed to be expecting more of a fight and was surprised when I hadn't tried to speak again. "We already did the prank, and we're in trouble, a lot. So we were wondering if you could cover for us. You know all those really advanced spells - there must be one that can change memories or something. Please, Beth."

"What exactly did you do?" She said turning around and passing her bag back to James, "Depending on how bad it was, I'll help you,"

"Thank you! Thank you so much. Um, let's talk later - common room, midnight." He tried to end the conversation before realising I'd walked off and he still had my bag in his arms.

"I haven't said 'yes' yet," I called behind me causing him to finally realise I was gone.

"Quick question Beth, where are you going?"

"We've got to get to the great hall, we're going to miss pudding!"

"Right," he said shaking his head, an amused chuckle escaping his lips, "Silly me; follow up question,"

I hummed in response, already greeting some portraits around the corner. 

"How come I'm allowed to carry your bag now?" James questioned, following me yet again, for what, I'm sure, isn't even close to the last time.

"Because now you owe me, so unless you're an idiot - which you are most of the time - you won't do anything bad to my oh so precious belongings."

He grumbled in response as I carried on, now skipping, down the corridor wearing a proud smirk, feeling rather happy with myself. Only when I heard giggling and turned around did my good mood plummet.

Turning around I saw he'd been distracted by two giggling girls all over him. I rolled my eyes harder than I thought physically possible.

So here's the thing about the self-proclaim marauders, they're popular - more so than they realise. They're also mysterious; well to those who have the pleasure of not knowing what idiots they are. So yes, they get girls fawning over them; yes, they love it; yes, I'd witnessed it many times before; yes, I'd never had this horrible, jealous feeling in my stomach before; and yes, I'm most definitely going to ignore it.

I turn around, but not before I see James' eyes lock on mine, he looked far too happy that he caught me watching him. Eyebrow arched, that twinkle in his eyes, full-blown smirk. His expression is cocky and full of implications that I decided to also ignore as I kept turning around and continued down the corridor, muttering curse words under my breath as I ran, accidentally, into Sirius.

"That's some strong language, Lizbeth, what did James do?"

"What?" I said, my heart leaping into my throat at the mention of his name, distracting me from my mental ceremonial burning of the two girls who in my peripherals are still practically drooling over James. "How do you know James did something?".

"Well, we decided, as the democratic group we are, to send James to talk to you about 'you know what'," he said lowering his voice and moving forward as my previous conversation with James re-entered my mind "Plus you're bloody terrifying and he drew the short straw.".

Here's the thing about me. I can't hide my emotions easily - my face is overly expressive - I can't help it, so it's just my luck that Sirius manages to give me a knowing look at my clearly jealous expression - why I'm jealous of the fact James chose to talk to those girls, who clearly like him and one of which he will probably be snogging later, over me, I don't know - just before acknowledging James who apparently had decided to ditch the bimbos and was walking towards us with a puzzled look on his face, probably wondering why me and Sirius were standing so close. Clearly noticing his expression too, Sirius stepped back instantly causing me to switch my gaze to him in a questioning manner to which he subtly shook his head with a slight smirk just as James caught us up.

"Sirius," James said in a half-hearted attempt at sounding light-hearted and enthusiastic, his arm around my shoulder not unnoticed by me, I hated how I liked the feeling, so I shrugged it off, stole my bad back and started walking again, already - annoyingly - missing his touch, ignoring the intense silent conversation between the two numbskulls who were next to me.

"What, Beth! Where are you going?" he shouts as he yet again ran to catch me up whilst apologising to Sirius and conveying in some stupid secret boy code that he'll explain later; this time ignoring the many stares he receives from other students in the corridor. And I'd be lying if I said that didn't put a smile back on my face, but I'm not going to think about why. 'Why' always leads to trouble. I don't need any more trouble, especially now I've agreed to help James Potter.

 

***************

I thought I'd lost him when I reached the great hall having made a quick stop at my dorm. However, I would've been wrong.

"Beth!"

Through gritted teeth, I managed a smile, turning around to face the unwanted presence. "What do you want James? We agreed to meet tonight,"

"Are you saying I can't talk to my friend unless I need to use her, doesn't seem like much of a friendship."

"We have never been friends Potter," I said harsher than intended, it's not my fault I was annoyed because I'd spotted some girl waiting for me to be gone so she could pounce on him. She could be my guest, I decided to speed up the process before she imploded, turning and marching down the corridor towards the kitchens.

"Lizbeth?" I refused to turn around, already hearing her awful attempts at flirting and him loving it. Ignoring the growing anxious feeling in my stomach, I sped up my march to tickle the picture of a pear. Merlin, Hogwarts is an odd place.

 

*************

 

I'd managed to get over the events from earlier, feeling very satisfied and full, as I left the kitchens. I had a couple of hours until I'd promised to meet the boys so I decided to roam the halls, no prolonged interaction necessary.

I was deep in thought, mentally writing a Herbology essay I'd forgotten about when I passed yet another lovestruck couple making out in the halls; there is way too much PDA at Hogwarts. I tried to walk quietly and quickly so as not to disturb them, but I couldn't help but try to see who it was. The Hogwarts rumour mill is running a little dry.

Of bloody course!

Potter.

Shoving his tongue down the throat of Marcey Henly, delightful.

I guess I'd been standing there longer than intended because he looked up. That was my cue, no need to hear some made up, meaningless excuse. He can kiss whoever he bleeding wants to. And he does... apparently. Which I'm obviously completely fine with.

Hearing someone's footsteps behind me and not having to try too hard at guessing who it was I sped up. This castle is too big for me to be running everywhere all the time, yet here I am. Ducking into an archway, backing up into the darkness so my back hit the wall, I thought I'd lost whoever it was. Surprise, I hadn't. Here was James Potter, out of nowhere, caging me in - great, not terrifying or awkward at all.

Still catching my breath, I decided I wouldn't be the first to say or do anything. I didn't even know what to do in this situation; hey, sorry I just caught you snogging someone, go back to her whilst I throw up. I didn't want to throw up though, now I'd stopped enough to think about it, I'd realised I wanted to cry, just fall down and weep. I definitely did not want to be facing James.

Turns out he knew what he wanted to do. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as I felt a pair of lips on my own, completely unexpected due to my lack of vision in the darkness. 

"James, what the hell?!"

"Beth," He whispered, leaning back in.

I ducked under his arm, ready to start running again. What just happened?

"What was that?" I practically screeched, before lowering my voice, noticing we were now out past curfew, "James,"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! What do you mean, what do I mean? Why did you just kiss me?!"

"I wanted to." He replied and I could see him shrug in the dimly lit hallway.

"Well I didn't want you to, what makes you think that's oka-"

"Are you sure you didn't want me to?"

"A..." I trailed off suddenly flustered, "Are you kidding me?!" I eventually finished, not wanting to see him smirk again - or let him see its effect on me, and with that, I turned and stormed off to my dorm room.

 

************

I managed to shower and get changed into cosy pyjamas, about to climb into bed when I remembered I'd promised to meet with the guys. I'm only going for the others, I won't even acknowledge James. I repeated this as a mantra in my head just for a reminder as I made my way down to the common room.

I was greeted by the sight of 3/4 of the marauders, looking rather tired, also in pyjamas. they looked up as they heard my footsteps. 

"She actually came," Peter murmured before Sirius elbowed his side.

"Thank you, Lizbeth, thank you so much," 

"Stop grovelling Lupin, I haven't said yes yet," As much as I didn't want to ask, James' absence was confusing me. He had been in the wrong, he had thought he was in the right, and then he doesn't show up after begging me to be here. "Where's your missing piece?" I teased with false nonchalance.

They looked around awkwardly before Sirius spoke up, "He had a little too much firewhiskey and we thought he might do something stupid"

"Bit late for that" I muttered to myself, feeling stupid for not realising he was drunk, of course he was, he'd never kiss me if he wasn't - he doesn't like me like that.

"He mentioned that, is it true then?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Is what true?"

"Nothing, Peter's just being a twat." Remus answered, yet again elbowing Peter, before changing the subject, "Listen, Lizbeth, we really need your help."

"Okay, only for you guys, not for that idiot," I agreed, ignoring them share a not so subtle look.

***********

It was now 4 am and I'd managed to charm a teabag so when the tea it made was drank - the intended target being McGonagall - it changed the memories of the person drinking it. It was a stress relief spell I'd found whilst reading, it removed any recent stressful events from one's mind and replaced with a much more relaxing yet realistic day. It should work, anything the marauders do is stressful enough for the spell to pick up on, I know that by now.

"Alright, I'm done,"

"Really?!" Sirius bounded over with the energy of a puppy form his place on the sofa, where the three had been sat looking bored to death for the past 3 hours after I told them they weren't helping and to buzz off.

"Thank you, Lizbeth," Remus followed much calmer.

"That's so cool," Peter added, tripping over his own feet from tiredness as he attempted to join the others crowding around the tea bag, making me giggle.

"I made 2 so I can test one, you guys can go to bed, I'll finish up."

"You're the best Lizbeth," Peter said, not waiting to be told twice, sprinting up the stairs.

"You sure Lizzy?"

"I'm sure, Sirius. And never call me Lizzy again!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, already following Peter.

"You okay Remus?" I said, noting he was still standing there, shuffling on his feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll stick around and help you, this is our mess you're fixing, you shouldn't have to be by yourself." He said cautiously moving to the spot next to me, "We really appreciate this, by the way, I don't know what James told you, but we really took it too far this time, they were talking about expulsion!"

"Happy to help, you don't deserve to be kicked out just because you hang out with some right idiots,"

"Liz-"

"And I guess, they don't deserve to be expelled either"

"About James..."

"Remus, I know you're trying to help, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"I just think you deserve to know what happened-"

"I know what happened, I was there,"

"Lizbeth, just listen, I don't know exactly what happened, but James came back to the dorm about 20 minutes before midnight saying he'd messed up. He was very drunk and he mentioned he'd upset you. He snuck out to the three broomsticks with Marcey, he said he was trying to get over someone - and I think we both know who - he said you caught him and that he followed you. Then he passed out and I don't know the rest, but I can tell he regrets it, just hear him out tomorrow - we'll give him hell before he can find the hangover potion, don't worry."

"Thanks, Remus, I'm going to go try to get some sleep".

I don't remember getting to the dorm, my brain was still buzzing; who was James trying to get over? What did it have to do with me? Does he regret kissing me? Did I enjoy it?. 

Ugh, this is crazy.

I need sleep.

 

*******************

I woke up and jumped up out of shock, my alarm clock showed that it was 11:45. I'd missed 3 lessons, I was in so much trouble. I'd pulled on some clothes and sprinted to the door when I noticed a note; 

Lizbeth,

You helped us out big time, we owe you.

Get some sleep, we'll cover for you in lessons.

Thanks again,

The Marauders.

I let out an audible sigh as I climbed back into bed without changing, I was still exhausted.

 

**********

A couple of hours later, I woke again, I got dressed and decided to read in the common room, it would be quiet for once considering everyone's in lessons.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed a familiar head of scruffy black hair.

Of course.

He looked around in a daze, noticing me, he stood up suddenly. I chuckled quietly making my way over to the armchair next to the sofa he had previously been sitting on.

"You can sit down you know," I said without my eyes leaving the book in front of me, that I was not concentrating on.

He seemed shocked that I was actually talking to him and he sat down suddenly before cursing as he'd hit his elbow on the side. I looked up chuckling at him inspecting where his arm was bleeding.

"Ugh, come here," I gestured for him to give me his arm, he seemed hesitant but gave in, placing his arm in my hand. I muttered a healing spell using my wand, then went back to reading, unable to get the feel of his skin out my head. Why can't I bloody concentrate?

"Listen Beth- uhhh Lizbeth, I don't remember much from last night but I'm really sorry, the guys told me you still did the charm for them so thanks-"

"I said I would and I did, simple. As for last night, you are an idiot,"

"I know, I know and I'm so sorr-"

"And a jerk, and you don't ever think," He sighed, looking defeated.

"But, I forgive you and I like you calling me Beth, and," Stop Lizbeth what are you saying, "If you need to talk about this girl you need to get over, you can. She's probably awesome and too good for you, but it must feel pretty sucky".

He chuckled, seeming genuinely surprised, "Well, Beth, I see you spoke to Remus,"

"Yeah, sorry he just mentioned that's why you were drunk, and why you were kissing Marcey, and why you kissed me-"

"I kissed you?!"

"uh.. uh-yeah, did you..um.. did you not remember that part?" I mumbled blushing bright red.

"No! Ugh, I finally kiss you and I don't even remember it," He said a little too loudly, my blush deepened in stupid hope.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" I know I shouldn't ask, no normal person would ask, but it's as if I'm on autopilot, I have no control over what I'm saying.

"Ummm," It was his turn to turn red as he stuttered a response, "Nothing, I... it's just um, yeah, nothing."

"Right, yeah, okay. I'm gonna go," I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice, I got my hopes too high. I don't even know how or when or why, but for some reason I like him. I like bloody James Potter. How on earth did that happen?

I felt a hand on my wrist, as I span around. I was pushed against the wall, arms enclosing me - I have major deja vu - "I lied,"

"When I said it meant nothing, I mean, it means I like you and I want to kiss you and I got drunk to get over you. How could I not like you? You don't put up with my rubbish, you make me laugh, and I just want to be with you all the time. I am also currently very jealous of drunk me from last night cause he got to kiss you and I didn't." I was stunned to silence.

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when do you like me?"

"I'm not sure, it just happened. You see, there's this beautiful girl who's in my house, and we've shared every lesson since 1st year. She's the smartest student in every class, she's funny and she's sarcastic, and I think I knew in 1st year she was special, because I punched my own best friend for calling you pretty, I get so jealous of anyone who gets her attention because I want it, I want all of her and to be with her." He swallowed nervously, "I want to be with you, Beth."

"That's quite a good answer, Potter,"

"Beth, can I kiss you? I'm really sick of being jealous of such a twat,"

"You are a twat Potter," I watched his face fall, so I rushed to add, "But since you want to be so much, you can be my twat."

His smile brightened up the room before his lips claimed mine.

Cheering filled the room and we snapped apart, Potter turned around, moving from where he had obstructed my view of the room, so we could both see our entire house standing there.

Front and centre, of course, were the beloved marauders cheering the loudest of all as I blushed bright red and James moved in front to shield me. "Alright everybody, mind your own business," He said, silencing the cheering, not being happy with everyone still staring he screamed, "Piss off!".

I chuckled behind him, reminding him I was there as everyone behind him went back to their conversations. "You seem to keep getting interrupted, Potter,"

"We'll have to put a stop to that, won't we?" He said already closing the distance between us.

"Congratulations guys!" Sirius exclaimed as he slapped James' shoulder, once again interrupting us. I giggle at the groan that escaped his lips.

"Thank you, Sirius," I replied, secretly feeling the same way as James but having far too much fun watching his annoyance. 

"He really did punch Sirius in 1st year," Peter added.

"You were there for the whole speech?!" James whined.

"You punched someone for me, baby? Awww, come here." I giggled, holding my arms out to James as he cursed Peter, "And thank you, Sirius, you are very handsome too,"

"Are you kidding me?!" James exclaimed.

"Oh shush, and Remus, thanks for giving us a little nudge in the right direction,"

"You're very welcome, you make a wonderful couple," He said kissing her cheek as they hugged.

"That's it! You're mine now, you're not going to talk to any of these clowns any longer," He said impatiently, picking me up and I squealed as he continued, "If anyone comes into the dorm room, I will make it so you can never walk again," he finished before turning and carrying me up the stairs as I hid my blushing face in the crook of his neck, ignoring the catcalls coming from behind us. I guess this is dating James Potter.


End file.
